


disorder

by nitenitebuggy (pressx2dowt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, SakuAtsu, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, i guess, kinda cringe ngl, osasuna stans where yall at, probably, sunacentric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressx2dowt/pseuds/nitenitebuggy
Summary: Suna lives a life where he's fortune enough to have what he wants. After accidentally confessing his ostensible crush, he finds out it's not the person who he expected. Balancing his own love life and his new found friend, Suna ends up shifting his whole life, along with many others close to him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me again. Welcome to (my) cringefest 2021. All is welcome.
> 
> Prerequisite shit: 
> 
> Atsumu and Osamu don't know they're twins. They've been raised apart from each other their whole lives, which of course, results in them not knowing each other. Atsumu lives with his (Osamu's and Atsumu's) father with Sakusa as his neighbour, while Osamu lives with Suna's family. Osamu and Atsumu, at the start, do not live in the same city.

It was a Friday night, and Suna found himself settled on a couch, watching a cooking show on the big screen in front of him. 

Sure, there wasn’t anything necessarily wrong with watching tv on a friday night. Tv nights were fun with the right show, and especially with the right people, or even yourself. 

So what was Suna doing? He didn’t even like cooking shows. Watch them bake, pour whatever, shove into the oven, and voila. No mysteries there. 

So, when Suna was about to ask himself as to why he was even there, a door to his left swung open to reveal his grey-haired friend, balancing a large bowl of popcorn. 

\---

Osamu plopped down beside Suna, placing the bowl in his lap. Suna peered over, sitting back assured when it looked hot, fresh, and buttery. Just how he liked it, of course. He popped a couple kernels into his mouth. Osamu raised his brow, as if asking, ‘how is it?’

It was, as expected, delicious (of course, anything made by Osamu was a given). Suna had never tasted such good popcorn; how the melted butter and the freshly popped kernels melted in his mouth- "Yeah, they're okay." 

"Okay?" Osamu echoed back, face scrunching. "Whaddya mean, just 'okay'?"

Suna made a face. “You know what I mean,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Osamu gave Suna a cheeky grin. “Heh, ya really thought it was the best thing ya ever tasted?” 

He thought he was funny, didn’t he? Suna threw a kernel at him. 

Suddenly full of patience, Osamu shook his head. “Watch the show, Sunarin.” 

\---

When Osamu chuckled at the screen for the seventeenth time, Suna couldn’t take it anymore. Really, he had tried his best. What was so funny? All he saw was chefs stumbling around. Great. Nice. Whatever. An abject tragedy, not having humor as advanced as Osamu’s. Oh well. At least he tried his best. 

“It’s not even funny,” pointed out Suna, exasperated, “Stop laughing.”

Osamu was in his own little bubble. He didn’t even try acknowledging if he had heard what Suna had said or not. Eyes still glued to the screen, Osamu continued to shove greasy handfuls of popcorn into his already stuffed cheeks. Really, it must have been nice, having selective hearing.

Suna almost wanted to wave his hand in front of Osamu’s face, or even stand in front of the tv. Hellooo? He’d say. Earth to Osamu? And then, Osamu would suddenly notice him, picking him up and pulling him into a tight hug. I really like you, Suna! Osamu would say, leaving the couch behind. Another magical daydream bound to never occur. Oh well, Suna could dream. 

A few minutes later, another unfunny moment popped up. Osamu cackled. He laughed, twice as loud, long, and obnoxious as the one that Suna had told him to stop at. Osamu slapped his own knee, laughing, then hit Suna multiple times on the leg too, hard enough to leave a mark. 

“The fuck, man?” said Suna, raising his hands.   
Osamu’s hearing magically came in clutch. He turned to face Suna, gray eyes wide. “Oh, sorry, did I hit ya?”

Suna wondered how long jail sentences for second degree murder were. 

\---

“-widdle Sunarin, and oh, isn’t he absolutely adorable?”

Suna jolted awake. Fuck. He must’ve fallen asleep. 

Osamu was crouched in front of him, recording. 

Suna swatted at the phone as Osamu laughed, backing away. 

“C’mon, Rin. The show’s over,” Osamu said, offering him a hand. 

Fondness tugged at his heart. Suna offered him a small smile, and grabbed his hand. 

\---  
They headed upstairs, chatting about whatever came to mind. Once they reached the top, they separated, heading towards their respective rooms. Suna’s parents weren’t home anyway, so they didn’t have to be too quiet. 

“Oh yeah, yer birthday’s comin’ up soon!”

Was it nearly February already? Suna stopped before his room, making a face as he checked his phone. It was. “And?”

“It’s yer birthday!” said Osamu, pausing in front of his room, “What d’ya want?” He winked. “I can getcha anything, ya know.”

Suna paused. Honestly, he hadn’t really thought of it. Regardless, there were a million things he could say. A million wishes, a million dreams. Anything. But at that moment, as he stared at Osamu, there was only one thing on his mind. 

Osamu raised a thick brow back , clearly awaiting an answer. Oops. Maybe he had been quiet for too long. So, with his mindset of (‘tbh, who really gives a shit anymore?’) Suna let the first thing he thought of come out. 

“I want you.”


End file.
